Earl Zach Comes Again!
by KarlaMarie
Summary: From the Kink Meme-Phoenix WrightXMiles Edgeworth. Redd White loves to blackmail people, and he decides to try and blackmail Phoenix so that he won't be cross-examined too heartily at the trial. His ammo? That Phoenix was Earl Zach. warning-Profanity
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is the deal... I found a Kink on the Kink meme then lost it and have no idea where it is anymore so stuff anonymity, I wrote this story so i am going to bloody post it! XD

The kink was:

_Anyway, I have but one simple request; Redd White loves to blackmail people, and he decides to try and blackmail Phoenix so that he won't be cross-examined too heartily at the trial. His ammo? _

_That Phoenix was once Earl Zach._

**

* * *

**

A small part of Miles Edgeworth couldn't help but notice the look on Phoenix Wright's face as the witness begun his testimony; it was a look of panic. Edgeworth smiled as that same part of him couldn't help but find it utterly satisfying that his rival was scared.

"… then why don't you prove it Mr Wright?" Redd White sneered as Phoenix narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "See I knew it, you _won't_ prove a thing." Redd White laughed. Edgeworth wondered what he meant by _won't_, especially as Phoenix began to tremble the moment he said that, something was going on and Edgeworth wanted to find out what that was exactly.

"Why don't you stop playing lawyer game snow, Mr Wright, your _talents_ obviously do not lie in this field, perhaps you should remember your place, stop wasting this courts time and let the _respectable_ lawyers do their jobs." Redd was positively bursting with a perverted sense of glee. Phoenix on the other hand looked like he was ready to kill.

"_How dare you" _Phoenix hissed unable to contain himself. Maya flinched at the venom in his voice which was clearly evident, so much so that from all the way on the other side of the court room even Edgeworth was taken aback.

"Mr Wright, do you have anything to say to this," The Judge questioned "or has been a waste of this courts time?"

Phoenix took a moment to collect himself and then addressed the court, he was damned if he didn't present this evidence, but even if he did…

Well it was now or never and one thing was for certain, Phoenix was not looking forward to this.

"I have evidence that with prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mr White is lying" Phoenix picked up his evidence and continued his explanation. "His testimony is flawed and provides many places for conjecture and this will show that…"

"HOLD IT!"

The court froze and Phoenix tensed all staring at the witness.

"I have evidence your honour that must be shown before Mr Writes so called evidence… Unless of course he chooses to withdraw his last statement?" Without even pausing to look at the Defence Attorney the witness revealed a single disk "No, very well, I request the court get a DVD player in here."

As the bailiff went to fetch a television and DVD player Edgeworth noticed how Redd White glared at Phoenix, and he wondered what this new evidence was.

"I did warn you Wright, that you should not cross me, however you must now pay for your actions Earl Zach!"

_Earl Zach?_

Edgeworth once again was confused who on Earth was this Earl Zach? However he was soon startled out of his slight daze when Phoenix banged both hands across the defences' bench.

"OBJECTION! Earl Zach has nothing to do with the case at hand, or any other case. I demand that the court does not enter this witnesses' DVD into evidence." Phoenix was red in the face and seemed uneasy about something.

"Overruled Mr Wright" the Judge announced "unless of course you can prove why it is not relevant."

"I… I…" Phoenix was flustered for a moment and Redd was looking extremely pleased with himself. "Be… Because Earl Zach is a," he took a breather and continued. "Earl Zach isn't even a person. At least anymore." Phoenix blushed. "It was a stage name that was removed from circulation a few years ago, Earl Zach no longer existed when the case begun so anything to do …"

"OBJECTION, Mr Wright you said so yourself, it was an alias, therefore the man _behind _Earl Zach still exists and this here will show the whole court all it needs to know about Earl Zach." Redd White smirked. The television had been procured and the objection overruled and Phoenix could only stare in horror at what would happen next.

Edgeworth watched the small screen with interest. It began with a man sitting in his living room. There was a knock on the door and he answered it. A second man entered the room and seemed to be completely soaked, his hoddie covering most of his face. The first man spoke, "Earl Zach, what a surprise. What brings you here?"

"I just needed to drop off some papers you left at the office" Earl Zach's voice was rather familiar Edgeworth thought. "I'll be going now" Earl turned to leave.

"Not so fast, Earl." The first man pinned Earl Zach to the wall and began kissing him, the hood still covering Earl's face from view. _What the Fuc…? this is a porno!_ Edgeworth glanced up at Phoenix who was staring with pure horror at the television_. He knew… he knows this Zach...__ but how?_

Earl Zach's breathless voice brought Edgeworth's attention back to the screen "No we can't do this, your brother…"

"My brother could never make you feel like this Earl" with that the man whipped back the hood on Earl's jacket and began to kiss his neck, at that moment the entire court gasped and spun in the direction of one man.

Fortunately for that man he had dropped his pen behind his bench at that exact moment and went to retrieve it. However he knew he couldn't stay down there for very long and slowly stood back up, resolute not to be embarrassed, that however did not last very long.

"Mr Wright explain this!" the Judge pointed wildly at the screen where 'brother' was slamming a very naked Earl Zach against the door, who in turn was making the most interesting sounds and facial expressions.

Phoenix stuttered for a moment then tried to explain over the sounds he was making in the porno, "Well you know how law school is really expensive and my par…" he trailed off he couldn't really concentrated while having to listen to a pornographic movie starring himself, whilst in a court of law.

"But as I said before your Honour the alias Earl Zach has nothing to do with the case, so I move to …"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Earl Zach suddenly threw his head back and screamed. The entire court paused to watch as he came into the other man's hand and chest.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Your Honour, do you think we could turn it off now?" Phoenix said softly, but still loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the DVD. He sounded drained, and his face was no longer red but now ashen.

Redd White was smirking at Phoenix. He won and there was no way the newly outed porn star defence attorney would be able to continue like this. However it seemed Phoenix would be given a reprieve after all.

"The prosecution would like to request a half an hour break" Edgeworth said after he finally snapped out of the trance he was in. He could see that Phoenix looked like he was going to be sick and barely stand let alone continue trial, and after what just occurred Edgeworth found himself in a similar position but for an entirely different reason.

He wasn't sickened but completely turned on. Who would have known that Phoenix could look that way and sound like that while being fuck against a door?

* * *

I am going to continue this laters... but if anyone knows the Kink and can find the link for me I will be so happy!!!

(oh and sorry for lack of smut... I never wrote it before... I am still learning that part...XD

R&R I guess... o.0

Love always

karlamarie


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the next chapter...(sorry its taken so long, and the next chapter will probably take just as long... sorry...)

Anyway hopefully I dont disappoint too much...

**Chapter two**

Taking full advantage of the half and hour recess Phoenix fled the courtroom and hid in the nearest bathroom. He locked himself in one of the stalls and sat on with his head in his hands dejected.

What the fuck was he going to do? Now that his porn star past became public knowledge thanks to that conniving bastard Redd White, Phoenix doubted he would ever again be taken seriously as a defence attorney. Actually forget that, Phoenix wondered if he would even be allowed to step foot in a courtroom now that he was outed as a homosexual porn star.

"Shit, even Edgeworth saw it." Phoenix moaned to himself. "He probably thinks I'm disgusting, letting people film me having sex. Any chance of regaining our friendship is probably gone." Phoenix hated the fact that the man who had the greatest impact on his life would probably despise him.

Miles Edgeworth was Phoenix's greatest desire; he wanted nothing more then to have the pink (its magenta Wright!) prosecutor in his life. As a lover, friend or rival it didn't matter, Phoenix was happy enough just seeing him. Now everything he worked for could be lost.

He wished he never consented to make the films. He wished that he had found another way to pay for his student fees, one that didn't leave such damning evidence in its wake. Why didn't he just have a just stuck to his regular part-time job like every other student in the country!

"Fuck" Phoenix punched the wall of the toilet stall and then opened the door. Relieved that the bathroom was completely empty he walked to the sink and washed his face. He still hadn't calmed down but he couldn't waste any more time hiding in the bathroom feeling sorry for himself. He still had a case to win.

"Redd White is going to pay. There is no way I am going to let him get way with what he did, regardless of what ever else he might do to me, I will get the truth."

"Well then Wright that makes two of us." Phoenix's eyes widened at the interruption to his monologue. Turning to face the intrusion Phoenix had only one thought when he laid eyes on the other man.

Why did it have to be Edgeworth?

"Edgeworth I ah… I didn't see you there." Phoenix really wanted out. He didn't even know if it was out of the bathroom, out of the building or out of the country. All he knew was at that moment he wanted to be anywhere but near Edgeworth.

"So Wright that was you in that film wasn't it?" Edgeworth asked, "Tell me, I want to hear the truth." Edgeworth knew full well that it was Phoenix but for some reason he wanted, no he needed to hear it from the brunet's lips directly. Phoenix worried his lower lip between his teeth, but said nothing. Edgeworth stepped nearer to him and lowered his voice,

"Wright, Tell me the truth. Was it you?"

"…Yes" it was little more then a whisper but Edgeworth heard it.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Phoenix moved to rest his hand on the back of his neck in his usual manner of nervousness, this time however that action had the unfortunate result of drawing Edgeworth's attention to that particular portion of his body. A particular portion that he recalled in that film was only moments ago, being kissed by another man, producing the most interesting reactions from the one who stood before him.

It was only the man's neck yet Edgeworth found himself getting harder at just the sight of it.

Edgeworth couldn't restrain himself. In an instant he had pushed Phoenix back against the bathroom wall and attached his lips to the exposed part of his neck, Edgeworth then proceeded to re-enact that scene from the pornographic film.

To say Phoenix was shocked was an understatement, no way had he thought it even possible for Miles Edgeworth to be in anyway attracted to him. Then he realised it was probably due to the fact that Edgeworth had just watched illicit footage of his past, which caused the other man to act in such away, however to say he was unhappy with the result would be a lie. Phoenix was certainly enjoying the things Edgeworth was doing with his tongue, given the moans that escaped him.

It wasn't until Edgeworth started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt did Phoenix regain the use of his higher functions. He pushed the other man away, panting and did his shirt back up.

"No, not like this Edgeworth, I can't."

Edgeworth ran his hand through his hair. He had to restrain himself. It was a hard task though, as just tasting that small piece of skin and hearing how Wright reacted to being touched there excited him more then any partner Edgeworth had been with previously.

However Wright was correct that now was defiantly not the time to partake in such activities. If someone walked in on them now, both their careers could be over. Although Edgeworth was pretty sure the defence attorney wasn't referring to that particular outcome as the reasoning behind why he wanted to stop.

Any idiot could see the man was emotionally distraught, and given the poor relationship the too of them shared before this particular case, he could understand that Phoenix would be wary of his attentions. Edgeworth himself knew that his actions were directly influenced by seeing the other man naked. He knew that he wouldn't have even approached the brunet if it weren't for how erotic he had found the naked version of him to be.

Besides just because Wright was in a gay porno didn't mean he is actually a homosexual himself. Edgeworth found himself frowning at his own thoughts.

"Why?" the question surprised both Phoenix and Edgeworth who asked it.

"Why what?" Phoenix shot back. "Why was I ever in that porno, why I won't have sex with you right now in the bathroom or why is the sky blue? All valid questions, so what do you want me to say?"

If Edgeworth was surprised at his outburst he didn't show it. He just stared Phoenix down with a cool look on his face. He wanted to know everything, but it wasn't the time for long stories so he stuck to the most pertinent.

"Why did Redd White show that to the court? Why was he blackmailing you?"

Phoenix took a couple of breaths and clamed himself down. Glad to be on safer grounds he told Edgeworth,

"There is no other way, he threatened me with revealing my past if I presented certain evidence, but considering it was either risk having him reveal my past or get convicted for another one of his murders myself… I had no other choice but to risk it."

Phoenix checked his watch and after realising that the recess was almost over he was glad for a reason to leave the room. Edgeworth waited for him to leave before following him to the courtroom. He wasn't really interested in winning the case anymore. Rather there were still many unanswered questions about his courtroom rival and Edgeworth decided he wouldn't rest until he got all he wanted from the other man.

* * *

I can't write smut so I found away to work myself around it :P

R&R please I want ideas and your opinons on what I should do for later chapters!

Love always

karlamarie

... o.0

* * *


End file.
